


What's There to Do, When a Hulk Catches a Little Spider

by lavenderlotion



Series: Short, Sweet, SFW Saturday [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chases, Established Relationship, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Tickling, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I have caught a little spider!” Hulk roared, his voice echoing around the field.
Relationships: Hulk/Peter Parker
Series: Short, Sweet, SFW Saturday [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451083
Comments: 24
Kudos: 94





	What's There to Do, When a Hulk Catches a Little Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilbeanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbeanz/gifts).



> ONE DAY I WILL THE PROMPT PROPERLY. 
> 
> anyway i’m calling these two GammaSpider now and i love it

Peter laughed loudly as he threw out another web, flexing his abdomen to pull his legs up as he shot through the air at breakneck speeds. He could hear pounding footsteps following after him and Peter launched himself higher into the air. Stretching his arms out to the side, the nanoparticles of his suit stitched webbing from his wrists to hips which caught on the air and let him glide over a canopy of trees. 

A sudden stillness took over the forest that had Peter tensing, ready to move at a moments notice before—

Something big and humanoid barrelled into his side and took him out of the sky. Peter let out a gush of air at the impact, curling up small as they hurtled toward the ground. He knew he didn’t need to worry about landing when the figure wrapped himself around Peter and covered him completely, but his heart still beat in a race against his chest as they fell towards the ground. 

The impact rocked through him, but Peter barely felt it. He sucked in another gasping breath of air, completely breathless as he was gently placed on the grass by a big, warm hand. 

When Peter finally managed to blink his eyes open, Hulk was hovering over him with a wide, handsome smile split across his face. The sun caught on the flecks of gold lining his irises and made them almost shine in the light, and Peter felt his breath catch all over again. A smile stretched across his face as he worked to catch his breath. 

“I have caught a little spider!” Hulk roared, his voice echoing around the field.

Peter’s laugh rang out too, and it only got louder when Hulk blew a raspberry against his stomach. Peter was able to feel it perfectly against his belly and it  _ tickled.  _ He stretched his arms over his head as he drew his knees up, trying to keep his middle safe from Hulk’s attack. Eventually gave up and pushed at Hulk’s jaw, unable to take the tickling for another second. 

“C’mon!” Peter cried, laughter fading away as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Laughing spider,” Hulk said sweetly, giving Peter a smooching kiss that he returned happily. “Happy spider.”

“Happy spider,” Peter agreed, petting Hulk’s sideburn before drawing him in for more sweet kisses. “Happy Hulk?”

“Hulk always happy with spider!”

Hulk’s fingers were warm against his sides as the bigger man pet his sides gently. A shiver ran down Peter’s spine as he arched closer, reaching out to dig his fingers into Hulk’s shoulders as a soft moan slipped past his lips while Hulk started kissing him harder. Hulk pulled away with a deep, growling noise that made Peter whine in response, and Hulk chuckled down at him. 

“I caught little spider,” Hulk said again, and Peter nodded even as a smile stretched across Hulk’s face that made his belly warm. “What did I win from little spider?”

Peter let out a soft breath as his heart kicked up. He reached out to lay his hand against Hulk’s jaw, knowing they were far enough from the compound that no one would ever see them. He took a deep breath as arousal swirled within his belly, and he grinned widely. 

“You’ve won whatever you want, Hulk,” Peter whispered, rubbing his thighs together as heat built up hotter and hotter in his groin. 

“Hulk will make spider feel very special,” Hulk announced, and Peter let out a low moan when Hulk leaned down to kiss him. 

And then Hulk, like the considerate lover he was, made true on his promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
